


Victory

by alech



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Eavesdropping, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Merle is nasty as fuck, Pining, my bad attempt at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alech/pseuds/alech
Summary: Daryl should've just been more respectful to his clearly drunk older brother, or maybe he shouldn't have?





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back surprisingly. This was old porn I had and decided to throw out here for ya'll. I have a bunch of non porn stories but like who wants that?

“Get your feet off the damn table!”

Daryl looked up in annoyance at the voice commanding him. He met the eyes of his lovely older brother. Clad in a sweat stained wife beater and gym shorts that definitely had a bit of beer spilled on them, Merle was at least a little drunk. Merle had a beer in his hand and a slight droop to his eyes that meant this wasn’t his first one. Accompanied by the staggering gait and the lazy smirk meant today was a good day to ignore Merle. Deciding that, Daryl swung his gaze back to the television, the grainy picture proving a slight difficulty to really enjoying the show.

“Are you deaf brother? I said get your damn feet of the table!” Merle’s voice rung out tinged with the slur of his drunkenness.

Daryl sighed a low note before eventually dragging his eyes away from the show he was barely watching. He stared down his brother before smirking lowly and flexing his toes in his socks. Daryl then put his hands behind his head before speaking lowly.

“You ain’t my daddy Merle and this ain’t your house.”

Merle staggered on his feet slightly before swinging the hand, sans beer, at Daryl. His speech was already tremendously slurred but know it had an edge to it.

“No I’m sure as hell not your daddy but I take care of you like I was! I’m always feeding and babying you. You might as well be suckling on my titties like a little toddler with the way you’re acting” Merle shouted far too loudly a deep tenor laced with alcohol hiccups. Daryl rolled his eyes as he tried to turn up the television.

Daryl gave his elder brother a once over before stating “Merle, only one of us is yelling like an upset child. I ain’t your bitch and I sure as hell ain’t moving my feet unless I damn well want to! If you care so much about my feet do something about it!” Daryl sneered as he turned back to the show that he had lost track of a while ago.

Merle stood there shocked for a moment before a myriad of emotions overtook his face. He put this beer down next to Daryl's feet as he stalked forward slowly and stood at the other end of the table. 

“Merle, move your ass you're blocking the damn TV!” Daryl yelled at his brother. Only slightly concerned that maybe he was pushing too far.

“Sure baby bro” Merle smiled slightly and got to his knees.

Daryl probably should know to never trust such a kind look on a drunk Merle's face but he could literally count the number of times Merle listened to him. Maybe drunk Merle liked to listen to Daryl now? Daryl's mind ran places with that idea as he took a swig of whatever Merle had been drinking.

“Anything else bro?” Merle's voice rung out only slightly tinged with drunken slur. His eyes hooded yet staring pointedly at Daryl's socked feet still on the table. 

“No, now shut up and let me watch my show.” Daryl said somewhat shakily. He hoped he hadn't pushed it. Thankfully though Merle's drunken gaze flickered only briefly too Daryl's own before going back to the soles of Daryl's feet covered in cotton. A brief nod and a quick lick off his lips was the only indication Merle gave off that he had heard Daryl.

Daryl say back in the couch, reveling in this weird subservient Merle as his show continued. Daryl struggled to even slightly understand what had happened while he was distracted. It wasn't long though before Merle began shuffling at the end if the table. Daryl tried to ignore it but it was more than a little distracting.

“Merle! Is there something wrong? Do you need to be walked?” Daryl scoffed at Merle's continued shifting. Merle’s hot breath was ghosting over his socked toes and was definitely distracting

“No nothing brother I just need to... Let me just” Merle spoke lowly as he drifted forward before planting his face into the cotton embrace of Daryl's feet. Merle took a deep breath in and Daryl watched as Merle's eyes actually rolled up in pleasure.

“ Um… what the hell Merle,” Daryl stuttered out. He was always used to Merle getting weird and cuddly sometimes but this was weird “alright you win Merle I'll move them.” Daryl tried pulling his feet away but Merle's hands shot out. They gripped onto Daryl's ankles and only pulled the feet closer. 

Daryl began to grow a definitely inappropriate tent in his boxers and tried to pull away again.

“Merle come on stop it, this is weird. I get it okay, you don't want my feet on the table.” Daryl pleaded as Merle's grip only tightened.

“Wrong as usual baby bro,” Merle spoke into the socked appendages. “The problem is that I really, really don't mind. I think I might like it too much.”

Daryl waited for his brother to continue, his cock making a traitorous jump at the implication but Merle seemed to have deemed that enough talking for now. Merle's grip was firm but this seemed to be the extent of his brother’s weirdness as of now. Daryl decided to ignore it for now, even as he felt Merle's tongue wetting his socks. Daryl was wearing nothing but his boxers and his dick was definitely showing out but as long as Merle was busy he could keep it hidden.

A low groan sent shivers down Daryl's spine as Merle continued to worship Daryl's feet. Daryl tried to ignore the figure of his brother at the foot of the table, his broad back rolling with his ministrations. The blissed out look on Merle’s face causing his own mouth to dry at the sheer pleasure gracing Merle's features. The small movement his hips were doing against the coffee table were suspicious at the least. Daryl tried to pretend the show was the only thing he should be watching but Merle stopped being subtle.

Merle let out another deep growl of frustration and began to peel Daryl's wet socks off. Daryl tried to yank his feet away, a protest dying on his lips as a quick grip and a fiery glare caused him to freeze. Merle slipped the wet cotton off of Daryl and pressed back against Daryl’s soles. Daryl shook as he felt his brother take a large whiff of his feet. 

“Come on bro don’t be like this. I’ll stop being a little shit, ju-!” Daryl’s voice skyrocketed into a squeak as Merle’s wet tongue first touched his feet. Daryl squirmed as Merle’s tongue licked stripes up and down his soles. Daryl swallowed and tried looking away as Merle’s hand disappeared from around his ankle and went below the table. Daryl’s mind raced as he thought if this was his chance or not. 

“Quit your whining Daryl.” Merle growled before standing up.

Merle’s hands left from Daryl’s ankles but one look is all it took for any ideas to fly out the window. Daryl watched as Merle untied the loop on his shorts, the clothing dropping unceremoniously to the ground. Daryl quickly learned that Merle had also decided to go commando today. This had gotten out of hand, by a mile. Daryl could only stare though, completely taken by the sight of his brother's cock. 

He had heard the moans and screams of pleasure of plenty of women late at night. When he would stifle his own moans into his hand as he fisted his cock, ear pressed to the wall. Hoping to hear just a little bit of Merle's own moans. However, seeing the culprit for those wanton cries was enlightening. Daryl imagined must women would have trouble getting that thing inside them. 

Merle wrapped one hand around his cock, giving a couple of experimental pumps. Glistening precum dripped from the tip and onto Daryl's feet. That was the drop that shocked him out of his stupor.

“Merle what is wrong with you? We need to stop this! It's wrong” Daryl tried reasoning. However, Daryl had not moved an inch from his position.

Merle sunk back to his knees, he scooted forward until his cock head pressed against the soles of Daryl's feet. 

“I’d be a whole lot more convinced if you're little dick wasn't bursting out them boxers.” Merle retorted as he gently rocked his cock against the soft soles of his brother.

Daryl shivered as Merle maneuvered his feet to a better position. For a drunk man Merle was making a whole lot of sense. 

“We still shouldn't.” Daryl said as he fished his painfully hard cock from his underwear.

Merle could barely deign that a humming response as he dribbled more spit onto his cock and Daryl's feet. Merle pushed Daryl's feet into a tight passage, covered with precum and spit. Daryl bit his lip in temperance at the guttural moan Merle made as he pushed his cock between the two soles. 

Merle began to hump between the feet, a wet shlicking noise from the contact was all that was heard beside the laboured breathing of the two brothers. Merle's face was red and sweaty as he fucked against his brothers feet. Daryl's own complexion not much better as he jacked his dick to the erotic show before him. 

The sight of Merle's monstrous cock fucking into the tight hole his feet made was more than enough fuel. The large girth causing the soles to part for his humping. The feeling of Merle's cock grinding against the sensitive soles was steady and weirdly pleasurable. 

“Fuck baby bro, I want to ruin you. I'm gonna stick this cock down your throat and make you choke on it.” Merle muttered, his eyes closed in pleasure. Daryl moaned at the idea throwing his head back across the cushion his cock growing painfully hard in his hands. Merle's hands massaging his legs and feet as he continued to hump into that tight embrace and talk to his brother.

“I'm gonna spread you open and make you sit on it. Fill your ass with this Dixon cock before filling it with my jizz. Gonna have you wrecked and leaking by the end of the night” 

Daryl couldn't help it he moaned out a broken “Merle” as he spilled onto his hand. Cum shot against his chest and dribbled onto his hand as he continued to pump his cock to completion. 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Merle muttered as he jackrabbitted his cock between Daryl's soft feet. A low growl escaped his lips and his head flicked back as he shot his thick load onto Daryl's legs and feet. Semen catching on the leg hair and painting the soles and tops of Daryl's feet. Merle's slowly lowered his gaze to Daryl's face as his breathing calmed.

Daryl gulped at the hungry look in his older brother’s eyes. Merle bent over again and began licking his cum from Daryl's lower half before walking around the table. Daryl's cock twitched again at the way Merle eyed Daryl up and down. Merle swung his leg over Daryl's lap, straddling his younger sibling as he lapped up the tacky semen Daryl had shot onto his chest. Merle grabbed Daryl's hand and lifted the cum covered hand to his mouth. Sucking on each finger slowly and far too long to be reasonable. His tongue darting out and wrapping around each digit. Merle slowly pulled off Daryl's hand, taking in Daryl's stunned expression and fearful eyes. A small smirk developed onto his features.

Merle wrapped his hands around Daryl's neck before leaving into his ear. “Don't be scared brother, I won't bite”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a part two with some fucking and more nastiness. I'll probably post it after making sure it's not completely unreadable if anyone is interested. Also, when did formatting become the devils work?


End file.
